This invention relates to a pocket-size, hand-held, Electronic Multi-Patient Medication-Time-Intake Programmer and Alarm System to aid and correlate in the taking of medicine by one or more individuals.
In order to maintain the proper pharmacological effectivity of medicines to the individual patient or group of patients, the drugs, whether they may be of a prescription or non-prescription nature, must be administered on the correct scheduled time-intake per specific drug-dosage per patient, so that the therapeutic levels of each of the medication can be maintained at an optimal strength in the body or at specific parts of the body. Some medicines may be taken in a matter of hour intervals, such as every 3 or 4 or 6 or 8 or 12 hours per day; others may be taken once a day or every other day for a certain number of days duration or continued indefinitely. Since modern drugs take the form of factory pre-set therapeutic strengths packed in the form of tablet, capsule, liquid (administered in teaspoonfuls) or suspended in injectible liquids (administered in cc.), and there are occasions wherein the called for drug potency per drug intake may be 1/2, 1, 2, 3, or more of any of the drug forms, the systematic application of the Electronic Multi-Patient Medication-Time-Intake Programmer and Alarm System can well serve the purpose of efficiently solving the problems of committing errors in the administration of both singular and multiplicity of medicines for either one or a plurality of patients in the homes, offices, hospitals, and during travel. The commonly encountered errors in giving the incorrect dosages, incorrect medicines, medicines given to the wrong person at the wrong time, and medicines given after it should have been discontinued, can all be prevented by the use of the instant invention.